


Red As Blood And Blood As Red As Love

by FarAwayInWonderland



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cutting, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayInWonderland/pseuds/FarAwayInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Marvey Fic Challenges <a href="http://marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com/post/128096599505/challenge-36-kitchen-nightmares">prompt #36</a> - "Kitchen nightmares".</p><p>Mike fell in love with an illusion. Now he has to pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red As Blood And Blood As Red As Love

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on [tumblr.](http://specter-und-ross.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Betaed by the awesome [benedictcumberbatch](http://benedictcumberbatch.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> READ THE TAGS!!!

Mike heard the key turning in the lock and stilled the movements of his hand.

Typically such a noise would be met with joy and fondness, after all in most cases it announced the return of a loved one from work, school or wherever he had been. Together again after a long, arduous day to enjoy a quiet evening while talking about their day. Maybe the person already home would turn away from whatever he was doing and meet his significant other at the door with a warm gaze and a passionate kiss. Or he would keep sitting in his chair, pretending to read a book only to look up at his love with a fond smile on his face.

Yes, usually people cherished the sound of their loved ones coming home.

In Mike, though, it just unleashed waves of horror and dread.

 _He´s too early_ , he thought as the grip around the kitchen knife in his right hand tightened, _I need more time!_ He could hear the footsteps now, echoing through the hallway, getting louder and louder the nearer the person came. Like an army announcing its approach. It was difficult for Mike to hear them, though, over the frantic beating of his terrified heart.

Mike looked at the doorway. Harvey never bothered to switch on the light when he came home and sometimes Mike believed that he did it only to make him even more anxious. Knowing that Harvey could stand there, watching him while he stood behind the kitchen counter, while Mike could do nothing but stare into the darkness, waiting for Harvey to finally come out.

Harvey was in control here. Like everywhere else as well.

Finally Harvey emerged from the hallway, suit and hair as immaculate as ever. There was no smile on his face and no warmth in his eyes – he didn’t need it for Mike anymore.

“You aren’t finished,” he simply stated, voice devoid of any emotion. That was what Mike scared the most: He never knew when Harvey would strike or when he would caress; when he would shout or when he would whisper hollow words of love into Mike´s ears while tears were running down his face.

“You´re earlier than I expected,” Mike replied. Never show any emotion; one of the first rules he had learned. It had served him well over the past few months.

“You should anticipate me better,” Harvey mused as he slowly walked around the counter, like a predator stalking its prey. “After all, if you can´t do even that, what use are you still of to me anymore?”

“None,” Mike answered like he knew Harvey wanted him to. He liked to hear it from Mike. Liked to hear the hopelessness, the fear and the pain that hid behind every one of Mike´s words, knowing that it was him who put it there.

“And if there´s no use for you anymore,” Harvey continued, “then there would be no use for Grammy, for Jenny, for Rachel or even Trevor anymore, wouldn´t it?” He slowly detached Mike´s finger from the kitchen knife, one after another, until he could grip it.

“Answer me,” he said more forcefully.

“No,” Mike gulped. “There wouldn’t be.”

“Good boy,” Harvey mocked. Hearing that moniker made Mike´s heart clench and he swallowed to force back the tremors that shock his hands. But Harvey noticed – he always noticed.

“Don´t want to hear that anymore?” He slid the knife over Mike´s bared forearm, not enough to draw blood, but enough to make it sting. “You sure were eager for it when you pined after me like a love-sick puppy.” Harvey applied more pressure, making the first drops of blood running down Mike´s pale skin. “And I gave it all to you, didn’t I? You soaked up my attention like a sponge. Finally someone who took care of poor Mike.” The drops of blood became more and more until it was a red stream that run down Mike´s arm. “Mike, who fell in love with an illusion.”

Harvey dipped one of his fingers in the pool of blood that had accumulated on the kitchen counter. For a short moment he gazed at it, the kitchen lights reflecting on the red substance, and then he licked it.

“You taste lovely today,” he said as he licked his finger clean. “I think it´s the new diet I took you on.” He took another swipe from the blood and held it in front of Mike´s mouth. “Here, have a taste as well.”

Mike wanted to throw up, but he knew what Harvey would do then. Last time he had driven straight to his Grammy´s nursery home and had done something with her medications. The next day Mike had got the call that his grandmother had nearly died from a stroke. Mike would never risk it again.

When the metallic taste of his own blood exploded in his mouth Mike needed all his self-control to stop himself from throwing up right there. He swept his tongue over Harvey´s finger, cleaning it thoroughly, while the feelings of shame, humiliation, fear, hate and desperation coiled in his stomach.

“Good boy,” Harvey praised him as he watched the result of Mike´s work. Now that the worst was over, Mike could feel the emotional fatigue setting in. Five minutes dealing with Harvey and he already felt as if he had aged twenty years. Oh, how he wished that he had never entered that stupid interview room in the Chilton. How he wished that he had never met that man that made him feel so special, that made him feel cherished and protected. How he wished for everything to simply stop. But he couldn’t do that to the people he was protecting.

“Now finish making dinner,” Harvey commanded. “I don´t want that delicious piece of meat go to waste.”

Mike looked down on the human heart lying on the metallic counter. Then he gripped the kitchen knife – still coated in his own blood – and started to slice.   


End file.
